


Distinguish

by cat_pure



Series: Bottom!Tony Stark [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Fantastic Four, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Bottom!Tony Stark, Double Penetration, M/M, M/M/M-threesome, Porn With Plot, 双性铁, 盾火铁3p, 蒙眼调教, 高潮控制
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure





	Distinguish

要说给Tony一次重来的机会，他肯定不会再见色起意把路边的粉丝拐上床。  
就算没忍住又睡了谁，也坚决要遵守底线一炮泯恩仇，绝不受敌军诱惑打破原则。

尤其是买一赠一的那种。

被一条陡然斜伸出的手臂捂住嘴捞向幕后时，Tony如是想到。

他下意识地反手一个擒拿，动作却像在对方预料之中般被人轻轻松松化解，宽大的手掌用劲掐了一把他的屁股，Tony喉咙里溢出一声喘息，火热的唇舌绕上他的耳朵打转，男声刻意压低贴在他耳根边：  
“别动！”

Tony眨了眨眼睛，嘴角勾起一个狡黠的小弧度，他配合地点了点头，本来捂在他嘴上的那只手便松开了他，沿西装下摆摸进里面的白衬衫。  
捞在腰间的手爱不释手地捏了捏那里的软肉，两根手指拨开银色领带钻进胸口纽扣间的缝隙，按着乳头打转，紧贴在挺翘双丘的下半身往前顶了顶，Tony哼着鼻音软倒进身后人的怀里。

“Johnny！”  
另外一个男声从黑暗中走近，透着些许无奈地喝止：  
“别胡闹。”

 

“Steve？你怎么也……”  
“我没有——”被点名斥责的高大男人撇嘴哼了一声。  
若有人切换视角，从前厅透过来的光线折射中依稀可见得，停在Tony眼前的男人竟与他身后那位生得一模一样，只相较之下气质散发出与众不同的正经与稳重。  
Johnny不满地埋在Tony颈窝里，充耳不闻地将人搂得更紧，他拧住手下那颗早已悄然挺立的果实，试图拉回Tony被吸引走的注意力：  
“Tony！你很久没有找我了。”

“今天是情人节，Tony。你说了今天你有活动来出席，但我…我们都很想见你，抱歉，”Steve叹气答道，“所以擅自用了这种方式。”

“嗯、嗯？…但是我们说好…”  
乳头被掐住时升腾起一种又疼又酥的快感，Tony前阵子一直为今晚的发布会改良新项目，废寝忘食起来同样疏忽欲望已久的身体根本耐不住Johnny的撩拨，热意涌进下腹，挣扎的声音被尽数打散进呻吟里。  
Tony并拢双腿夹紧已经扯开皮带滑进他大腿内侧的手掌，那只手意外乖顺的停在原地，只是一根手指屈起，抚摸着腿间的软肉来回滑动，变本加厉地把内裤濡湿成一片，Tony完全放弃跟一心耍流氓的人沟通。

倒不是因为什么礼义廉耻，更放纵乱来的事Tony也做过，若仅仅一夜荒唐，他肯定天明完全忘在脑后，再见面都不一定认得出。  
只是他阴差阳错才与这对双胞胎兄弟一直藕断丝连，约定好的，就是互不干涉，更别说他最怕的这种潜藏修罗场的麻烦。

“Steve？”Tony抬眼望向Steve问询，脸上仍是那副游刃有余满目甜蜜的神情，只眸尾挑起不自知的情欲艳色，Steve难得少有的飘忽眼神，幸而掩藏在暗影中，他有些局促地低了头，Tony拖长音调似笑非笑地看着Steve，抬手顺着他热成一片的耳根子轻轻抚过。  
Johnny圈绕在Tony身前的手绕到腰臀后，微微施力一把将人托抱在怀里，像是抱着小孩子的姿势让Tony的身体完全悬空，失去实物支撑的双脚有一种摇摇欲坠地危险感。  
Tony被迫抬起腿勾住Steve精瘦的腰，松垮挂在胯骨的西装裤滑脱到腿弯，摇晃偏扫进来的灯光映出绯红的内裤濡湿了一大块的深色，Johnny剥离这最后一片布料时，挤进腿间的Steve，他试图闪躲了几次，最终还是屏起混乱的呼吸，目不转睛地注视着Johnny探向阴茎与后穴中间隐秘位置的手指。  
那里因接触到视线，或是空气，正颤巍巍地瑟缩着，Johnny作乱的手指来回滑动涂抹，越流越多的淫液像是永远都涂不均匀，整个花穴都泛起晶亮的水泽。

“Tony…”  
Steve吞咽了一口口水，即使不久之前才喝过水，他的喉咙又开始有些干渴，不管是从时机上还是从原则上，他知道他不该这样，他的脸滚烫滚烫的快要冒烟，Johnny当仁不让的活力让他又想起之前他们的对话，他闭了闭眼，像是在艰难抉择。  
Tony的阴茎被逗弄地高高勃起，Johnny剥茧抽丝按在阴蒂上的手指不松开地揉弄，颤抖开阖的穴口让Steve浮在上风的所有正直枷锁有一瞬间被掀翻在地，他面带腼腆却把Tony的腿打得更开，中指毫不费力地没入柔软的花穴，将他绵软的音调断断续续插入甜美的喘息。  
“对不起…Tony。”

Steve感觉大脑已经失去了对动作的控制，又或者说他的思维都失去了控制，中指在花穴里浅浅戳弄了几次便抽离，Tony不满的呜咽随着Steve并拢食指重新一插到底而转成舒服的长吟。  
不停分泌的淫水被挤出蜜道外，顺着缝隙流淌打湿了后穴，Steve进出的手指牵起透明的黏丝，直挺挺指向下颌的性器也被刺激地流着前液，堆积滴落在小腹稀疏的耻毛上。

Tony在被搅得一团混乱的意识里思考着敌方来势太过凶猛，嘴里含混的诅咒更像是欲拒还迎：  
“呜…两个混蛋、呃啊…啊，对不起解决问题，还杀人灭口干什么…”

他今天为出席正式活动特意选穿了一身藏蓝色竖条纹的高定三件套，而此时此刻裁剪贴身禁欲十足的西装已经大敞四开，质感分明的白衬衫扣子也凌乱扭曲，更遑论下半身，他自暴自弃有一搭没一搭撸动阴茎的手也无法掩盖那里的泥泞一片。  
Johnny扯下他银色黑点的领带，无声盯着Steve半晌后勾起一个笑意，将它贴紧绑上Tony的眼睛：  
“你舍不得的，Tony…你前天还说以后老死不相往来。”

“嗯啊…明天就断绝关系、唔…嗯嗯——”  
视野陷入一片黑暗后，感官变得加倍敏感， 双胞胎间与生俱来的无言默契将Tony推向风浪尖，酸麻一阵阵袭向腰眼， 他毫不怀疑他现在像个淫乱的荡妇正摇晃着屁股迎合Steve加快的抽送。  
空窗期的空白状态让他根本经受不住内外的双重刺激，所幸一切情色的声响都飘散淹没在外面喧嚣的乐曲与交谈中，而高潮来临时Johnny低头从侧面堵住他的唇舌，精液收不住地吐洒在胸膛和小腹。

恍然间Tony感觉前后的人对换了位置，花穴收缩着绞动的异物抽离，留它在那里孤零零的翕动，沾满湿漉漉液体的修长手指滑向后方，试探着挤进自始至终没怎么受到照顾的后穴，打开内壁翻搅游动。  
松软的肠肉随着喘息而抽紧包裹的手指，肠液和淫水将里面沾得水淋淋，扩张的指尖凭着记忆摸到于两人都不算陌生的敏感点画着圈，余韵中Tony脱力的大腿肌肉微微痉挛，过分慢条斯理的细致扩张激起一种难耐的空虚，喑哑着嗓音黏糊糊地哼出委屈的催促。

Tony从来都明白，并且非常擅长惹火。  
他伸手抓住身前人的上衣，即使处于绝对黑暗中，那双能做出最精密仪器的巧手也能准确摸索到下身的位置，轻易地解开皮带的金属扣，拿到自己想要的物什。  
分身被握住时那人粗重地低喘了起来，Tony感觉后穴里搅动的三根手指在同一刻停顿了几秒，然后两个男人像是心有灵犀达成了什么该死的共识。  
先是一根滚烫的性器抵住了他正受着冷落反差的前穴一寸寸贯入，接着两双手默契地同时按住了他不安分的扭动，另一根同样尺寸的巨物缓慢而坚定地撑平肠壁挤进湿滑的后穴。

黏腻的手指又夹住了他挺立的乳头，热度接近时他迷茫地抬起头，一条滑溜溜的舌头钻进他的口腔侵略扫荡，密不可分的津液交换中Tony感觉自己变成了涸泽中的一尾银鱼。  
两根粗长的阴茎深深埋在他的体内，灼热的温度几乎要烫穿中间被拉伸到极致的一层薄膜，承载不住的满涨感甚至让他快要窒息了，但紧致的小穴却甜蜜无比地吸吮着将他填充的棒棒糖，Tony贪婪地舔舐着嘴里的舌，像是赖以生存的相呴以湿。

 

这太烫了，太多了，太过了——  
不同于常人身体构造的欢愉汹涌迭起，完全被钉满的水穴小幅度地痉挛着，前后狰狞的凶器像是有着微妙的攀比，一下比一下恶狠狠地鞭挞过湿热的水源地，不讲道理地反复碾过让Tony弹起腰肢颤抖尖叫的敏感点冲撞。  
难以承受的快意造成小穴发疯一样的紧咬排斥，虽然确信没有人会闯进这逼仄杂乱的台后，偶尔闪过的人影也无形中增添了一种兴奋的羞耻感。  
Tony虚张开五指小心翼翼地按着小腹，似乎在确定那里凸起的形状，不知道究竟准备把他捅穿还是烧穿的两根烙铁仿佛将他驾上了云霄飞车，他无暇顾及他释放过一次后再没碰过的性器像是坏掉一样流出稀薄的浊液，更遑论支离破碎的失声浪叫。  
在驶向天空的最后一秒所有喷薄待发的欲望都被遏制在根部，一先一后撤离出来的阴茎留出一时接纳不及反差还没闭合的小穴，滴滴答答流出空虚的水，Tony哽咽着抓紧身侧的手臂，却仍然被搂进怀里放落在地上，一个饱含热度的沙哑声音咬住他的耳垂：  
“嗯…想相忘于人海可以，我们先来玩个游戏——猜猜我是谁？”  
“呜——操、操你们…嗯啊、啊啊…你…是谁？”  
“我在问你呢，宝贝——”  
两个方向刻意伪装成相同的语气，这一次彻底交换过位置后剥夺了视觉的Tony完全无从辨识，随着另一人的话音，Tony再一次被抱起，滑腻腻的龟头压着阴唇在入口处戳弄滑动，“说对了就让你射。”  
“别、别闹了…呜嗯、嗯，给我…Johnny、Johnny——”  
被情潮淹没的大脑里一片空白，Tony拼命调动着快要完全烧干的脑浆，语无伦次地选了一个更可能做这种恶作剧的答案，几不可闻的一声轻笑拉响了他神经的警铃，然而下一刻猛然将他再度填满的动作让他把所有的思维都抛出了九霄云外。  
穴肉欢欣地缠绕上来讨好着失而复得的宝贝，相比Tony身体热络的反应，那根性器却只缓慢地浅浅抽插了两下，恰到好处地将他卡在临门一脚，燃沸整片致命的空虚后稳稳停住：  
"偏心，难道在你心里这种事都是我？"

“哈啊啊——Steeeve、救救我——”  
"嗯、哈…Johnny，我不是…呜——"  
Tony快要被这无法释放也不能平息的酷刑逼疯了，无论怎样得到的答案好像只会是错误，永无止境的循环永远不会终止，他在浮沉晕眩中甚至辨别不清到底叫了谁的名字，生理性泪水盈满后止不住地洇湿了领带，发狠的威胁变成了哀哀的求饶。  
掐住阴茎的手不知何时已经松开，粗砺的指腹摩挲着柱身刮过顶端的小孔，外界的一切声音都变得遥远而缥缈，只有粗重的喘息如同香氛将他包围，一记灭顶的撞击让他不能自已地绷紧脚尖，积存的浓精喷射出来的同时，肠肉也如筛糠般不住地颤抖痉挛，大量温热的液体从花穴中一杆一杆淋在里面的性器上，在急剧的抽紧中热流浇灌进深处。  
盛不下的混合液体顺着Tony发软打战的腿内汇成一道细流，像是盛不下水而溢出的容器，从里到外都湿透了的感觉让Tony恨恨地爆出一句脏话，一双手臂温柔地解开他的束缚，将他打横抱起：

“Watch your language,Tony.”

 

彩蛋：

后来，Tony找Loki帮忙施法，有了一个为期三天的分身。  
猜对哪个是本体就开门的那种。

 

Fin


End file.
